What's 'Doing It?
by melissajaned
Summary: Extremely innocent Mal and Evie, and a bit of rotten four fluff.


"Hey Carlos, toss me the salt, would ya?" Jay said one night at dinner.

"Um, could I just hand it to you? I don't think throwing it would work out very well," Carlos said, his face contorting in worry.

"Yeah yeah whatever, the salt Carlos," Jay tried again, putting his hand out. Carlos leaned across and over the table, holding out the salt when Jay eagerly ripped it out of his hand.

"Hey, not so rough," Carlos said, pulling his hand back and rubbing it with a pout on his face.

Jay laughed, barely paying attention as he mumbles, "That's not what I heard you saying to Ben last night when I came by our room," he said, trying to embarrass the younger boy.

"Okay that's enough!" Carlos said, his face flaring red and looking down at his food. Jays boisterous laugh rang out, and Evie and Mal gave each other a confused look.

"Why would he be saying something like that?" Evie's innocent voice asked, looking away from her girlfriend.

"Very funny E," Jay said, taking a huge bite of his burger.

"Uh, I'm with Evie on that one," Mal said, popping a french fry in her mouth.

Jay and Carlos looked at each other with even more confusion than the girls did, a small smile growing on Jay's face.

"You mean to tell me you guys didn't, ya know, _do anything,_ back on the Isle? And especially now that you're here in Auradon, dating?" Carlos asked, genuine surprise and confusion lacing his words.

"Whatever it is you're talking about, I assume I was too locked away in my castle to learn about it, my mother never gave me the time of day to tell me anything about anything," Evie huffed.

Jay and Carlos exchanged another look, remembering the times they'd _taken care_ of any of the boys giving a stare at Evie that they didn't approve of.

"Yeah, and you really think my mother was going to tell me about anything other than how to hurt, steal, rule, and destroy? Or that I had any time to learn on my own after running her errands," She finished, with a roll of her eyes and an edge in her tone.

"What even is it that you're referring to?" Evie inquires curiously.

"Oh well, it's basically when two people get nak-"

"Um Jay, maybe we should let them figure out on their own," Carlos buts in, his face starting to turn red again.

Jay laughs at the whole situation. Carlos's uncomfortableness, Mal and Evie's adorable confusion. He takes a moment to look between his friends, and for a second he bites his lip, a warm feeling growing inside him at the sight of his _real_ family.

"Basically," Carlos says, feeling a little bad about leaving his friends hanging, "it's when two people make each other feel really, really good by doing some things. Just, uh, experiment, mess around the next time you guys are kissing or something," he says, trying his best to enlighten his friends while not going into detail.

"Well maybe we will," Mal says indignantly, clearly bothered that there's something the boys know that she doesn't.

Jay just snickers.

Evie leans her head on her small girlfriends shoulder.

Carlos tries to cool his face and looks back down at his plate.

This time, it's Mal's turn to look around and smile at her _family._

Later that night, Evie and Mal are sitting on the couch, looking at the dumb movies on tv.

Bored, Mal plays with her girlfriends hair as she peers at the time on the clock.

It was about an hour last midnight and she realized that her and Evie had been watching television for like two and a half hours.

She felt Evie sigh before she moved up, turning to face Mal.

"Hey pretty girl," she purred, tilting her head and looking into green eyes.

Mal felt a warmth growing inside of her as she leaned forward, kissing Evies lips.

"Hey pretty," Mal mumbled back against her lips.

Mal pushed harder, kissing Evie until she fell back on the couch, making her girlfriend smile into the couch. She was straddling Evie and kissing her for what felt like hours before her legs slipped, and she accidentally grinded her hips into Evie's. Then, Evie let out a noise that made Mal freeze.

Evie, moaned?

Mal decided to test it, and she purposefully grinded into Evie again, and Evie let out another heavenly noise, and Mal felt herself holding one back.

She leaned down, kissing Evie rougher.

Evie pulled back, looking into Mal's eyes.

"Mal, is this what Carlos meant?" she asked, her voice full of curiosity and something else Mal had never heard.

Mal suddenly felt overwhelmed. Hearing her girlfriend make those noises, the feeling in between her legs, seeing Evie's eyes flutter closed as she did it again.

"Does it feel good what I do that my little princess?" Mal cooed, a sudden feeling of dominance taking over her. Evie frantically nodded her head, and Mal suddenly stood up, making Evie whine.

Mal held out her hand, pulling (practically dragging,) her girlfriend along with her to the bed.

She tossed Evie down, crawling on top of her. Mal's kisses moved down to Evie's neck, and Evie was letting out these beautiful whimpers that made the dull throb stronger in between Mal's legs.

Her kisses moved down, until she hit the collar of Evie's shirt, frustrated that she couldn't keep kissing downward. She sat up, her hips moving against Evie's again.

"E, can I take this off?" Mal asked, holding on to the little bit of a politeness she had left.

"Please do," Evie whined, and it was all Mal needed to continue.

Around three a.m., Mal was holding her sleeping girlfriend between her arms, enjoying feeling her bare skin against hers, their clothes long discarded onto the floor somewhere.

She kissed Evie's forehead, and her last thought before falling asleep was, _this_ must've _been what Carlos was talking about._


End file.
